How it HappED
by Sugar-Reaper
Summary: We know how they met Double D but how did Ed and Eddy meet?
1. Prolouge

Eddy didn't remember exactly how he got himself into this. His first grade teacher would tell him later that the red headed boy (who he later found out was a kid named Kevin) had dared him to climb to the top of the playground only accepted the dare once this Kevin had thrown in a jawbreaker. It was a win/win.

Eddy would gain friends and his favorite treat. What he didn't count on was getting abandoned. Kevin and his friend Rolf had helped to lift Eddy to the top but once he had gotten there they snuck away laughing.

Eddy didn't even know what had just happened, he was to scared to even remember. It wasn't that he didn't like heights oh no he loved those he just hated not being able to get himself down or out as he would say. This was his fear, that he would get himself into something and not being able to get out of it. He didn't want to end up like his brother who got caught so many times doing things he shouldn't. So there he was, stuck a top a tower, scared out of his little mind and he didn't know how long he had until he had to go inside.

Ed was not the brightest kid in the world but he had an imagination. Most kids just avoided him because he talked to himself or rather was talking to his "monsters". Ed also loved recess, he would be found outside during school hours swinging or playing in the sand box and than his teacher would have to go out and drag him inside. Today would be no exception.


	2. Eddy's Prov

The bell was just minutes away from ringing letting the kids outside know they needed to come in but one kid wouldn't be able to. Eddy had gotten himself to the top of the playgrounds tower and was now scared stiff.

*RRRRIIIINNNNNGGG* "Oh no.." Eddy said aloud in a scared tone. I can't get down, he thought, I can't think of a way down! Maybe a teacher will get me?, no wait nobody but those two boys know I'm here. They won't tell the teachers anything."Ohhhh!" Eddy screamed even more scared now that he knew there was no way out of this.

"HEY KID!"

"Huh...?"Eddy said as his train of thought had been broken by a voice. The source of this voice came from a boy below him who Eddy never remembered seeing before. "Ye...yes?" he asked nervously.

"How did you get up there?"

"I don't remember" and it was true he couldn't he was too scared to.

"Oh...Hey you think you can tell my friend Jib to come down he knows better than to be flying around like that."

Eddy was about to ask but decided not to. Easier to just do what was asked. "Umm ok..HEY JIB GET DOWN!" he screamed to the air.

"WOW! he came down he NEVER listens to me like THAT! What's your name mister!"

"I...I'm Eddy" Eddy said suddenly seeing how utterly hopeless this was.

"Well Eddy my names Ed." he said taking a bow. "OH I can spell it too it's E...D!" this led him to having one of the most ridiculous grins Eddy had ever seen on a persons face. This is getting me no where. This kids got no brains, Eddy said thinking to himself in disappointment.

"Hey?...why do you seem sad?" he said. Hmm wonder how he got that, Eddy thought, maybe he's not brainless.

"I can't get down...so...I'm scared OK!"

"You don't like it up there?"

"NO I CAN'T GET DOWN!"

"So your scared because you can't get down?"

"YES!" Oh how Eddy hated telling this to anyone, how could a kid he just met get him to tell him his deepest secret?

"Why?" the boy questioned. AHHH! Would he just stop, Eddy thought.

"Because I can't find a way out of this! Get it?"

"So your scared because you can't get out?" ARGH IS THIS KID DENSE,

"YES!" Eddy screamed getting annoyed.

"Well I could get you out! YEAH! Promise I will!" He said with another one of those goofy grins.

"Huh..y…yo..you will?" Eddy was truly surprised he didn't think anyone would help him. "Really?"

"Well yeah a hero always saves people and I wanna be a hero like on the t.v."

"Ok...well how can you help?"

"Well you jump and I catch you."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry I'll catch you, promise!" the boy said as fast as he could. He sure promises a lot, Eddy thought, maybe he'd be good to have around.

"Ok..but you have to promise some thing to me first ok?"

"Ok!"

"That if I jump you would be my friend?" Eddy asked he really would like to have a friend.. "OH and that you won't ever tell anyone what I'm scared of!"

"UH..HUH! I PROMISE!" he said nodding his head up and down very fast. "and...that...you won't ever let me get scared...again...please?" he said in a begging kind of tone.

"OK I PROMISE! the boy said with a grin that put the others to shame.

"O...oh ok I'll count to three and then I'll jump ok?" Eddy said with a nervous tone. "GOTTCHA!"

"..o..o..1"

"t..2"

"3!"

Eddy jumped and in doing so he did the one thing he hadn't been able to do since preschool. He trusted someone, and that someone hadn't let him down.

"I..I...I..i'm ALIVE!" Eddy said as he was sprawled out on the ground atop of his newly made friend Ed.

"HAZZAH!" Ed shouted throwing his arms up which just made him look like he was trying to make a snow angle in sand.

"YOU DID IT ED!" Eddy said as he grabbed Ed's hand forcing him up only to grab hold of his arms and force Ed to go round in circles like an idiot with him.

"T…Thank...You!" Eddy stopping to give Ed a huge hug but started to cry out of pure relief. This was probably one of the only times those words ever left his mouth and held any real meaning.

"Well... what are friends for Eddy?" Ed said smiling that goofy grin which Eddy was coming to love.

"We better get to class bud." Eddy said thinking about how their teacher would be mad because they came in late.

"Hmm I forget where it is Eddy."

"Ok then we better get _you_ to class huh Ed?" Eddy said smiling at his own joke.

"OK Eddy!" Ed said following him into the school.


	3. Ed's Prov

Ed was just playing outside. Not a care to be seen. He was trying to make his friend Jib come down from the sky because Jib knew better than to fly around like that. "JIB COME DOWN HERE AT LEAST TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Jib decided he wanted to stay up there, the trees where too pretty to leave.

*RRRRIIIINNNNNGGG* "Fine but you gotta come down to get food." Ed said to the air. As he began walking to go play on the swings he saw Jib go up to play on the tower. Ed was about to yell at him about the height but than saw something else. There was someone up there Jib was pointing to. He didn't remember Jib having another friend but than Ed noticed it was a boy about his age. WOW, Ed thought how does a person get up that high? Maybe he could reach Jib? Ed decided to ask.

"HEY KID!" Ed screamed trying to get the others attention

"huh...?" the other boy said though he seemed startled "Ye...yes?"

"How did you get up there?"

"I don't remember"

"Oh..." Ed said in disappointment "Hey you think you can tell my friend Jib to come down he knows better than to be flying around like that." Maybe this kid could get Jib to come down.

"Umm ok….HEY JIB GET DOWN!" that boy screamed right into Jibs ear!

"WOW, he came down he NEVER listens to me like THAT! what's your name mister!" this kid was amazing!, Ed thought, Jib never listens to anyone but me but that's only when he wants to. Everyone makes fun of how Jib doesn't want to be seen by others but this kid, he believed me!

"I...I'm Eddy" he said though he sounded sad.

"Well Eddy my names Ed." Ed said taking a bow to add effect. "OH I can spell it too it's E...D!" most people would know this but he wanted to make sure the boy knew his name. Than Ed realized that this kid really was sad, wonder what happened? I mean he's on top of the world right now how can he be sad?

"Hey?...why do you seem sad?" Ed finally asked.

"I can't get down...so...I'm scared OK!"

"You don't like it up there?" Was he scared of heights?, Ed thought.

"NO I CAN'T GET DOWN!"

"So your scared because you can't get down?"

"YES!"

"Why?" What a weird thing to be scared of, Ed thought, Who would be scared of not being able to get down from something?

"Because I can't find a way out of this! get it?" the boy finally answered

"So your scared because you can't get out?"

"YES!" the other finally screamed growing irritated.

Ed supposed that was a reasonable fear, heck he was scared of soap!

"Well I could get you out! YEAH! promise I will!" Ed said trying to give him his best smile.

"Huh…y..yo…you will?...Really?"

"Well...yeah a hero always saves people and I wanna be a hero like on the t.v."

"Ok...well…how can you help?"

"Well you jump and I catch you."

"WHAT!" uh oh.. now he's getting scared again.

"Don't worry I'll catch you, promise!" Ed said fast trying to make the boy happier.

"Ok...but you have to promise some thing to me first ok?" the boy said

"Ok!"

"That if I jump you would be my friend? OH and that you won't ever tell anyone what I'm scared of!"

"UH..HUH! I PROMISE!" he said nodding his head up and down very fast. OH WOW!, Ed thought, HE WAS GOING TO HAVE A REAL FRIEND!

"and...that ... you won't ever let me get scared... again...please?"

"OK I PROMISE! Ed could do that ,**easy**, anything for a friend!

"o...oh ok I'll count to three and then I'll jump ok?"

"GOTTCHA!" Ed said he would have to make sure that his new friend didn't get hurt.

"..o..o..1" getting ready

"t..2" all set

"3!" Ok all lights green!

I GOT HIM!

Well Ed did catch his new friend Eddy but when he did Jib decided to trip him so they both fell down but Ed made sure that Eddy wouldn't fall over.

"I..I...I…I'm ALIVE!" Eddy said as he was lying on top of him.

"HAZZAH!" Ed shouted throwing his arms up which only ended up making him look like a cookie cutter for a gingerbread man.

"YOU DID IT ED!" Eddy said as he was getting up only to grab hold of Ed's arms and make him start spinning in circles.

"T…Thank...You!" Eddy said as he finally stopped to give Ed a huge hug. Ed could have sworn Eddy was crying a little.

"Well... what are friends for Eddy!" Ed said giving Eddy a huge grin.

"We better get to class bud." Eddy said

"Hmm I forget where it is Eddy."Ed never really knew where his class was.

"Ok then we better get _you_ to class huh Ed?" Eddy said smiling.

"OK Eddy!" Ed said following him into the school.

Today's recess was the best Ed could ever remember! He had a new friend though Jib decided to take a vacation but now he could still be happy because he had Eddy. Ed swore he would keep his promise to Eddy no matter what because that's what friends do!


	4. Author's Note!

Just wanna say right now I wanted to make this sound like it came from a kid so I do apologize for my grammar(also the fact I'm new to writing so grammar help appreciated =D) Also HURRAY FOR MY FIRST CH. STORY! Can't wait to get started hope you all are hungry because I have got so many stories for you. I would also like to point out that most of those stories are very long so it may take awhile. (especially an EENE fic that has so much Inception you will be going like WHAT THE HAY NOW? by the end. Sadly it is to long and connected to fit into one story.)


End file.
